Beckoning Darkness
by Cho 17
Summary: Oneshot DLxZ The grin wasn’t malicious just mischievous and she hated how it was used to mock her. Yes, the boy was definitely taunting her lack of knowledge... Plz! R


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. The characters used in this fan fiction belong to Nintendo, but the content of the story is MINE!

**

* * *

Synopsis: Dark Link has once again been imprisoned waiting to be tried in court as being the accomplice of Ganondorf Dragmire, and endangering Princess Zelda's life. However, before he was caught he'd saved the princess from eminent danger. Now Zelda is feeling guilty for his position as being a criminal when she knows differently.**

**Beckoning Darkness**

His was a cursed existence. The very being of his soul diluted any possible resilience one possessed about his/her own life because he was nothing short of the epitome of an evil that never should have been born. His soul, as damned as it was, should have been sealed away into the other world where all of the other evil had been sent because now he was nothing but a walking plague to himself and Hyrule's residents. The young princess knew. She understood all this very well and yet she found the abomination as captivating as he was threatening.

She faced him now and chills crawled down her back from just being in his presence.

"What do you want princess?" he asked. His voice was a blend of masculine monotones that gave Zelda butterflies. Instead of trembling in fear like so many others had, the princess stood firm and said, "I want to talk with you." The boy was, to say the least, shocked at the princess' confident stature and bold demand. It wasn't everyday someone faced him without flinching and even rarer was a person who could demand anything from him. He wasn't a very obedient type of fellow after all.

Zelda got a little irritated when the boy shrugged passively at hearing her statement. She didn't know what she'd expected from him though. He wasn't Link after all. After thinking about it like that, her heart sped up at the realization of the obvious truth. He wasn't the hero who'd save Hyrule or herself on countless occasions. Link was the courageous lad that had done everything she'd ever asked and in turn asked for nothing. He was the man she unmistakably loved and cherished with her whole heart. Standing before herwas a mere clone of Link; a failed attempt at Hyrule's destruction by Ganondorf. He wasn't Link. He was nothing but an irritable shadow that bemused the little princess to no end. He wasn't good because there wasn't a decent bone in his body. So, Zelda was curious as anyone would be about that way he'd handled himself earlier in the day, which was that only reason she stood in his presence now.

"Why," she asked, "Why'd you save me?" The tone she used demanded an answer but also revealed her befuddlement. A grin was all she received from him. The grin wasn't malicious just mischievous and she hated how it was used to mock her. Yes, the boy was definitely taunting her lack of knowledge by withholding the secret she so desperately wanted to know in a grin that revealed nothing.

"Answer me!" she insisted. She couldn't stand the way he had reduced her to childish methods of interrogation but she was too anxious to know. Suddenly, and without warning, one of the boy's shackled hands grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close. His grip was fierce and Zelda nearly doubted approaching him at all even if he was imprisoned for earlier escapades.

"You came to this dungeon risking your life by seeing me, only to know the details of some trvial thing? I didn't know you were so anxious to die…," he said. Zelda was afraid. She had no skepticism about his threat despite the chains that bind him. She didn't show him her fear though and he seemed angry at her for displaying such courage. To her utter surprise, he did nothing fatal but instead pulled her close into a loose embrace. Zelda was enamored with the warmth of his body and strong, muscular arms. The blood was rushing to her cheeks and she knew that she was blushing.

"…You don't flinch when I touch you and even now you welcome my embrace despite my intent to kill…," the boy said softly, "Why?" Zelda wracked her mind trying to find a believable answer but no sensible one came. Out of any other options, the shy princess inhaled his manly scent and noticed that it too was completely different from Link's. Slowlyshe answered his question, "… You're not bad… I don't believe you could harm me, even after making such empty threats…" There wassilence as the both of them savored the other's touch. Zelda wished it could last forever but without warning, the boy forcefully pushed her away. Zelda stumbled a little and looked at him. The look on his face was devoid of emotion even after they shared what Zelda thought to be a special moment despite how morally corrupt it was for the both of them to be sharing anything.

"I'm not him…," he hissed. Zelda regarded the boy for a minute, taking a special interest in his melancholy eyes, before she nodded her head with understanding.

"In any case, I just wanted to thank you and… I will make sure that your trial is carried out justly." The boy smiled a little smile that Zelda thought made him look even more attractive then he was without smiling. She was still hot from the previous exchange and forced herself on him, kissing him lustfully. He moaned a little, showing his own pleasure in her sudden actions, and cupped her cheek. It was a rough kiss, filled with a forbidden passion that they both held. If he hadn't finally pushed her away gently, Zelda was sure that it would have led to something deeper. Luckily one of them still held their self control.

"Go," he whispered, "There's nothing for you here." Zelda wanted to tell him that he was wrong and that he was something she wanted. But she didn't deciding to hold to her dignity and loyalty to her duties. Reluctantly she turned her back and began to walk away.

"Princess," he called, "I… I saved you because you are the only person that has considered **me** worth saving…" Zelda paused in her stride towards the exit as she contemplated what he just told her. She smiled sweetly and continued on her way.

The damnation that held eerily familiar features of the hero wasn't anything like him. Thinking about it made Zelda sigh longingly. She was the only person who saw that the boy was so much more then a shadow or mimic of the original and she also knew that she had undeniably fallen victim to his cursed charm. It was the charm she knew that kept her wanting him, but it was the darkness around him that kept Zelda away, yet there was no way of dismissing his beckoning call…

Author's note: I find the relationship between Dark Link and Princess Zelda in the Zelda fandom to be seen as something rather twisted and angstie. I guess I wanted to portray it with a brighter sense. Sure Zelda deserves to play the bad girl once in awhile, but I think she's a little too sweet for all that. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review, I'd like to know your thoughts on the matter. I'm so in love with the ZeldaXDarkLink pairing right now that I'd love to hear other's opinions!


End file.
